Absolute Thievery
The power to possess the skills that allow one to rob, steal and loot anything/everything. Ultimate version of Enhanced Thievery. Also Called *Impossible Thief *Meta Stealing/Thievery *Omni Stealing/Thievery *Supreme Stealing/Thievery *Ultimate Stealing/Thievery Capabilities Users of this skill are considered the ultimate thieves, able to steal anything and everything (concepts, landmarks, natural elements/forces, intangible objects, physics, laws, themselves, etc.), they are able to not only hide in shadows but even in plain sight, they can slip into spaces that should be physically impossible to fit/slip into, and they can even steal without even having to be present at a location. Users of this power are immune to and can bypass Theft Nullification. Applications *Absolute Athleticism *Absolute Concealment *Absolute Storage - Withholding everything taken. *Access and Occlusion *Afterlife Prevention - By stealing the afterlife. *Anti Storage - By stealing yourself. *Beauty Thievery *Bone Removal *Brain Drain *Chaos Inducement - By stealing order. *Characteristic Removal *Concept Absorption *Conceptual Materialization *Defeat Inducement - By stealing victory. *Emotion Separation *Existence Theft *Fortitude Weakening *Flesh Masking *Gender Transformation - By stealing the concept of gender. *Health Drain *Identity Theft *Imperceptibility *Insomnia Inducement *Inspiration Negation *Intelligence Reduction *Life Addition *Limiter Removal *Mass Reduction *Omni-Absorption *Psionic Drain *Sanity Theft *Sense Removal *Skin Removal *Sound Nullification *Space Depletion *Speed Theft *Subordination Manipulation - By stealing control. *Talent Theft *Time Theft *Unknown Inducement *Usurp Worth *Victory Inducement *Victory Theft *Voice Thievery *Will Theft Levels *Peak Human Thievery *Enhanced Thievery *Supernatural Thievery *''Absolute Thievery'' Associations *Addiction Manipulation *Chastity Manipulation - By stealing chastity. *Courage Manipulation - By stealing courage. *Desire Manipulation - By stealing desires. *Event Manipulation **Event Teleportation - By stealing events. *Fatigue Manipulation *Greed Embodiment *Lock Manipulation *Logic Manipulation *Omni-Negation - By stealing everything to prevent its use. *Physical Law Immunity - By stealing the laws/rules. *Respiratory System Manipulation **Deoxygenation - By stealing the air. *Thievery Empowerment *True Name Manipulation - By stealing a persons name. *Victory Manipulation Limitations *Cannot steal from Omnilock, Omnipotence, Meta Power Immunity and Freedom users. *May be effected by Meta Power Manipulation. Known Users See Also: Impossible Theft, Intangible Theft and Monumental Theft. *Thief (8-Bit Theater) *Carmen Sandiego (Carmen Sandiego) *Atomsk (flcl) *Brandobaris (Forgotten Realms) *Jing (King of Bandits Jing) *Ban (The Seven Deadly Sins) *Hiiragi Seijuurou (Soushuu Senshinkan Gakuen Hachimyoujin/Bansenjin) *Gourmet Gods (Toriko) *Burglar (Valkyrie Crusade) Gallery File:Thief_8BitTheater.jpg|Thief (8-Bit Theater) can steal anything that is not both nailed down and on fire, including concepts and things that don't actually exist. Ban.jpg|Ban (The Seven Deadly Sins) can steal any object and ability he wishes using his magic called "Snatch" Carmen.jpg|Carmen Sandiego (Carmen Sandiego) has demonstrated time and time again she is capable of stealing both tangible and intangible things no human could ever even attempt at stealing. Harirankyu.png|With his Kyuudan, Harirankyū Sakasa Haritsuke, Hiiragi Seijuurou (Soushuu Senshinkan Gakuen Hachimyoujin/Bansenjin) can rob the "radiance" from his targets. This includes their body, soul, mind, memories, concepts that constitutes their existence, attributes, abilities and status. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Rare power Category:Absorption